Club Penguin
. Members can use coins to buy clothing, furniture and puffles - domesticated animals, which are kept as pets. They also have the privileges for VIP rooms and are more recognized in Club Penguin. However, non-members can still acquire items, which are usually given out at "parties". Members also attend exclusive parties and events and get stamps that other's can't get. However Ali Khan has made a program to hack membership called CP Fun Parties Parties are monthly events that are immensely popular in Club Penguin. The island is usually decorated to fit the theme, and as aforementioned, free items are given to non members. In some parties, members can gain VIP access to a special, exclusive room which is only available at the time of the party, and thereby called The Party. Parties usually last to around one week, but if it is of significance (e.g. Halloween, Christmas) the time is usually extended. CPIP :See main article: Club Penguin Improvement Project In Spring 2008, there was a project called CPIP when Club Penguin was upgraded to version 2. While the designers and programmers worked on the new features, penguins played the beta testing version of the new Club Penguin. The project was finished and closed on July 13, 2008."The team finished testing and launched the new features yesterday! Thank you for all your feedback and help with this project. 2006 forever guys!" — BillyBob, CPIP Blog Languages Club Penguin is currently available in English, Portuguese, Spanish, and French. There is a rumor that Club Penguin will offer more languages in the future. A common bug in Club Penguin is where the game files from two different languages are swapped around causing confusion.http://play.clubpenguin.com Reception Headline text Club Penguin headline text is not avalible right now. Technical Internally, Club Penguin is powered by LAMP servers for the websites. SmartFox servers are used in the game.http://www.smartfoxserver.com/showcase/ On the administrative side, Plesk, ClickZ, WinHTTrack, The Web Developer toolbar (for Firefox), and Firebug are used.http://support.clubpenguin.com/help/technical/clear_my_cache.htm Merchandise Toys Club Penguin has sold many merchandise such as stuffed penguins and Card-Jitsu Cards; including Card-Jitsu Fire and Water cards. Which can be bought at many stores worldwide! Books Several books, such as "The Ultimate Official ''Club Penguin Guide Volume 1''","The Official Stage Playbook","Secret Agent Handbook", "Stowaway! Adventures at Sea" and "Waddle Lot of Laughs" have been published by Club Penguin.http://www.clubpenguin.com/toys Games Club Penguin have 3 games. 2 On Nintendo DS, and 1 on Nintendo WII. There is also 1(karaoke)for XBOX360. Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force for DS, Club Penguin: Herberts Revenge also for DS, Club Penguin: Game Day for WII, Club Penguin: Karaoke-Band game My Exploration. Spin-off video games Several video games based on Club Penguin have been published: * Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force (Nintendo DS) * Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge (Nintendo DS) * Club Penguin: Game Day! (Nintendo Wii) Sites supporting Club Penguin Club Penguin can be played via five different websites: * ClubPenguin.com * Miniclip.com * Disney.com * WildTangent Orb * http://www.agame.com Trivia * Club Penguin's Business Number is 1-888-861-4111. Only call if you have any serious questions or if you want to unban your forever banned penguin (lots of users have successfully accomplished this before). * This Shot clearly shows a remark about 'iPhone Phase 1.a', and Underneath it says 'Mobile Sever'. This may mean that CP might be released for the iPhone. See: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_Ob8lDy6Ekbc/TRgPexn0jjI/AAAAAAAAEPU/S5ernRTpa0M/s1600/penguin-schedule.jpg See also * Club Penguin Island * ClubPenguin.com * ''Club Penguin'' History * Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force * Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge * Club Penguin: Game Day! * My Exploration Sources and References External links * [http://www.clubpenguin.com Club Penguin official website] * [http://play.clubpenguin.com Play Club Penguin] * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Club_Penguin Wikipedia article on Club Penguin] * [http://www.miniclip.com/games/club-penguin/en/ Play Club Penguin on Miniclip] * Club Penguins Old Website es:Club Penguin pl:Club Penguin de:Club Penguin nl:Club Penguin pt:Club Penguin Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Games Category:Club Penguin Category:Video Games